This application proposes to 1) design and synthesize affinity labels for the AR; 2) characterize the binding and pharmacological activities of the synthesized compounds; and 3) synthesize radiolabelled versions of promising compounds and employ them as affinity labels. The studies outlined in the final two specific aims are designed to demonstrate the irreversibility of binding and to identify the amino acids to which these compounds have been linked.